Just the beginning
by Oreata
Summary: (Formally Titled Why does my heart Break)A series of events that need to be explained before the actual story starts...(mostly JK other characters as well)
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey everyone!! D Okay this is my first lost fanfiction!!! Its eventually going to be a J/K D so please read and review.

Chapter One: She's in heaven

So empty and full of emotion, that's how she felt. As though not even the stabbing of a knife could awake her from the nightmare she had created. She fled from that life, but no matter where she went she couldn't escape it. It was as though everything in the world around her was out to haunt her, to force her to share her misery. Except one person, his name was Jack. Jack amazed her, she had even offered to tell him about her life at one point; he declined. Now she felt as though she had found the person who she could trust she still couldn't speak the words that desired to escape her. Kate sighed, looking off into the clear blue sky.

Flashback:

"Kate? Will you help me with my homework?" Jenny asked climbing on the stool that sat in front of the counter.

"Sure what do you have tonight?" She asked sitting down beside her little sister. Jenny frowned looking up at her older sister.

"We have to make a family tree, and write about why our family is special." Kate sighed pulling the six-year old into her lap, her heart breaking at the look in the little girls eyes. "I don't want to tell them about Daddy, and I'm starting to forget Mommy." She whimpered.

"Alright here's what we will do, you'll right the family tree, and you can tell about all the good time we had before Mommy..."

"Went to heaven?" Jenny asked.

"That's right." Kate answered holding back the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"But I'm starting to forget her."

"Well she had the same big blue eyes you have, and my curly brown hair. Do you remember the time we went to the park, me you and daddy? And we all took turns pushing you on the swing?" Jenny nodded and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, you fell off the swing." Kate blushed and nodded Jenny jumped the front door swung open, revealing their father. Kate jumped up, picking up Jenny she headed for the stairs in a rush.

"Where are you going?" He asked placing his hand on Kate's arm. She put Jenny down, letting the little girl run free.

"I thought I told you to leave, you're to old to be living here anymore." He told her tightening the grip on her arm.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kate told him starting to head up and stairs, but pulled her back, with great force.

"Get out!" He screamed in her face. Kate cringed, smelling the alcohol on her breath.

"I'm not leaving! Not without Jenny." She shot back, desperately trying to pill away from him. "You know, before mom died I didn't even live here, I thought I was only going to be here for a little while, and I would've if you had handled things better, you've lost you're chance. I'll leave when you let me take Jenny with me."

"Don't you ever talk about your mother again." He screamed raising the hand that wasn't gripping her arm.

Kate jumped pushing away the hand that had landed on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Jack said looking up.

"It's fine." Kate told him, pulling herself off the ground and walking away, leaving Jack confused. Jack sighed he couldn't figure her out. There was so much in her eyes, yet nothing was there. It was fascinating how empty they where, but there was so much emotion. He rubbed his hands together looking over the beach in front of him.

Okay! So that's it for my first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, oh and you guys...see that pretty purple button, push it and you'll get a surprise!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter of my LOST story...oh no I lost it how can I show it to you guys is if its lost, oh wait the show is lost my story is right here....lol ok I think I'VE lost it lol...ok so here we go!

Chapter 2:

Kate groaned, the bright sunlight bled onto her face. Unconsciously she rolled over, inhaling the sandy beach. Her eyes flew open, as she began to cough up a storm. Placing her hand over her chest she gasped for air.

"I've got to remember never to do that again." She mumbled to herself, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Kate looked out over the ocean, as she stared of into space. It had happened again, the dreams she had would never stop. It just kept playing over and over, like a film that had been looped. She was unable to erase her past and never would be able to do so, no matter what she desired.

"Hey you hungry?" Jack asked handing her an apple and some fish. Kate slowly looked up, emerging from her daydream.

"Yeah, thanks." She told him as he sat down beside her.

"Morning guys!" Michael said as he walled by with Walt and Vincent.

"Locke is cooking some fish and we've found some apples, if you guys are hungry." Jack told them.

"Alright thanks. Come on Walt." Michael said and continued walking down the beach.

Kate's insides tightened at the site of him, Sawyer proudly walked down the beach, a fake and cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Morning freckles!" Kate looked up and him through her eyebrows.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Kate asked, brushing a giant leaf out of her face.

"I'm not exactly sure...anything we can use..." Jack told her, completely unsure of why they were risking their lives in the jungle. "We've been here for about a month now, we need to start building so sort of shelter."

"Ok so like...logs...bamboo...vines?"

"Yeah, things like that." Kate taped Jack on the shoulder and pointed out some vines hanging from trees in the distances.

Flashback:

"Look Dad!" Jenny squealed as she and Katie swung from the vines and into the lake. Katie popped out of the water holding a giggling Jenny in her arms.

"Woo hoo!" Their Dad shouted from the beach.

"Did you see that Daddy? We were flying!" She squealed as she ran out of the water and into her Dad's arms.

"Hold on sweetie." He told her as his cell phone began to ring.

"Okay Daddy." She grinned as Kate handed her a towel. Kyle sighed, walking off so the girls couldn't hear him. Kate was now 20, and had long been aware of the look he had gotten in his eyes. A few moments later he asked Kate to come over to him, asking Jenny to stay behind.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"It's your mom, she was in a car accident, I need to get to the hospital."

"Well then lets get Jenny ready and lets go."

"No, I want you to stay here with her. Please, its her 4th birthday I don't want to ruin it for her. Just tell her its time for the sisters to spend some time alone." Kate sighed and nodded.

"Mom will be okay, right?"

"I don't know honey." He told her patting her on the shoulder as he walked over to Jenny. "Hey tiger, you about you and Katie spend some time together tonight?"

"Just the two of us?" She asked excitement springing in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's right kiddo, just the two of you."

"Okay, leave!" Jenny said pushing their dad to the car. Before he left he gave both the girls hugs, and bent over to whisper in Kate's ear,

"If I'm not back by 10:30, take the bus home." Kate nodded, planting a kiss on his cheek. Quietly he turned around, walking to the car.

"So Jenny, you ready to have some fun?" Kate asked turning towards the little girl.

End Flashback

"So are you going to get those, or should I?" Jack asked.

"I will." She answered reaching up and pulling herself into the tree the vines hung in.

"Gees, your like a monkey. How do you do that?" Jack thought out load.

"I grew up on a farm, there were come really big trees there, I have four older brothers. Then later on my little sister..." Kate stopped in the middle of her sentence wishing she hadn't mentioned Jenny. For a few moments she froze, letting the little girls face sweep over her mind, as her eyes glazed over.

"Kate?" Jack lowered his eyes brows, noticing she had gotten the same look she got when staring off into space.

"Yeah?" Kate jumped up at the sound of her name. "I had four older brothers, I learnt to climb up and hit them with branches before they could hurt me." Jack chuckled,

"I no brothers can be evil, I don't have any but being a doctor I've seen a lot of sibling related injuries." Kate grinned, as she cut look the first of the many vines and let it drop to the ground, then moved onto the next one. Jack took each vine that fell and wound it up so he could put it over his shoulder After about 5 more minutes Kate hopped back to the ground and put the rest of the vines over her shoulder.

"Why did we wait a month to start building shelter?" Kate asked.

"You no I really have no idea...ok so walls?"

"Bamboo?" Jack nodded as they started to cut down bamboo pieces, along with the occasional tree. After a while they used some of the vines to tie the bamboo together, so they could carry it over their shoulders.

"Hey Sayid, can you help us get the rest of the bamboo from back in the jungle? And anyone else that is willing to help..." Kate asked as she and jack dropped the pile of bamboo they had been carrying. Sayid nodded motioning for a few of the other guys on the island to follow.

"What kind of Fricken Island has bamboo and polar bears?" Mumbled Sawyer through a cigarette as he strolled by. Everyone stopped moving to look at him in disgust.

"Let's go." Kate sighed, everyone else nodded and followed.

"So how many huts do we need to make?" Sayid asked as they walked through the jungle.

"Um...well Michael and Walk will be in one together so...so will Sun and her husband...so 45?

"That's way to many." Jack told him

"Well, I want to stay with Shannon, in case she has another anima attack." Boone interrupted.

"We'll have to go around and ask who else will share, we can't make that many; it's impossible." Kate said as she pulled herself into a tree to get more vines.

"You know, we could all just continue to sleep on the beach, and make a few changing rooms, storage rooms, to keep our luggage in and stuff, and then a doctors hut, so you could help people without being in the broad daylight." Hurley suggested as he pointed at Jack.

"Hey dad! Do you think we could make hammocks out of these vines?" Walt asked, excitement growing in his face.

"I don't know son, we probably could." Michael told the boy. "Why don't we try it?"

"Okay cool!" Walt grinned

"Hey Michael, can you help us out?" Jack asked.

"Sure I'll be right there," He called back, "Sorry Walt, I have to help we can do this later okay?" Walt sighed and nodded.

"I'll help you!" Claire suggested, grinning up at the little black boy. Walt looked at his father, who nodded. He grinned and sat down by Claire. Michael mouthed thank you, Claire nodded, turning her attention to the little boy.

To be continued....

To all my gorgeous reviewers! I love you very much so you get a hug **hugs all the reviewers** Thank you for making me special! And below is a little something to each one of you! )

Katsie – I am glad you liked it!! Thanks for the compliments, you make me feel special lol

Jamie – Thanks

Freckles – Thanks! I am glad you like it! And I hope you are enjoying the rest of the lost fanfics!

MizSniz – Thanks :D

Smilez4eva – Thanks! I hope to see you around again! D

Mfkngst – Thanks D glad you liked it!

Jinna – Thanks! I am glad you liked it!!

Okay okay, I no there wasn't much J/K in this chapter, but its coming! I promise, I'd write it quicker but I don't really think Kate and Jack are the kind of people to rush into a relationship....Sorry I was having a LITTLE bit of trouble with this chapter hehe actually a LOT lol, oh well next one is better, I promise! So guys please click the pretty purple button for your surprise!! D

I love you all very much!!! D


	3. Chapter 3

Okay all my gorgeous readers! D Here is another chapter! Yay for chapters D lol

The camp was finished! Weeks ago they had been living in a world where technology had made them feel at home, but now walls made of bamboo and a spot around the fire was considered home. They had decided to go with Hurley's suggestion. All together there were eight huts, five of which were around the fire pit. Four of them were used as shelter from the rain, the other to store fruit, and other food that wouldn't attract animals. On one side of the beach they had made a room for the girls, and on the other side one for the men. All together there were four fire pits, one on each end of the beach, to be used as a signal fire, one for Locke to cook their meals on, and another for everyone to use to stay warm. There were clothes lines made from vines. Thanks to Walt and Clair, Hammocks hanging from many of the trees. Down a little closer to the men's side, there was a branch that hung out over the ocean, so they tied a vine to it, mostly for Walt's use, but they all liked to have some fun when they could manage. At night they sat around the fire, talking about each other's lives, and telling stories, or sometimes they would sit in silence listening to Charlie strum on his guitar. Tonight was one of those nights. Kate sighed, as she got up, and walked as far away as she could. The sound of Charlie's guitar, and the peacefulness of the crackling fire brought back the memories, the memories of the night her life had changed.

Flashback:

"So what are we going to do?" Jenny asked pulling jeans and a t-shirt over her dried swimsuit.

"We will do anything that you would like to do." Kate told her pulling a hoodie over her head, and then handed Jenny her hoodie.

"Can we make a fire?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"You bet we can!" Kate grinned, as she and Jenny started to put together a fire.

"Mommy sure takes a long time to get marshmallows from the store...it was light when she left, now its dark" Jenny wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah…" Kate said her voice trailing.

"Don't be sad Katie, the marshmallows will be here soon enough." Jenny told her, turning around from where she was sitting in her sister's lap to give her a hug. Kate couldn't help but grin at that.

"You're right, I we'll get marshmallows soon." Kate chuckled.

"That guy plays guitar pretty." Jenny stated, referring to a man that had gathered with a group of adults at a near fire pit.

"Yeah he does." She replied looking over at the group of people.

"You can't catch me!" Jenny squealed in between laughter.

"Yes I can!" Kate said chasing after the little girl. Jenny started to run away, giggling with excitement, with each step she took. After a few minutes Kate scooped Jenny up into her and tickled her.

"Okay, okay! You win!" Jenny gasped in between giggles.

"I always do." Kate grinned putting Jenny down and sitting back down in front of the fire.

"N-not always." Jenny stuttered as she sat down beside her. "Katie? Do you think mommy forgot to come back?" The little girl frowned.

"Sweetie, you know mommy would never forget about us."

"I know, but she's taking a long time, and I'm tired." Kate glanced down at her watch, it was 10:45 already, she couldn't believe how much time had passed.

"How about we go home?" Kate asked, and then looked down to see Jenny had fallen asleep on her shoulder in less than a few seconds. Once that girl was asleep there was know waking her. Kate stood up, leaving Jenny on the sand so she could gather their things together.

"Come on Jenny." She said a few moments later as he picked up the little girl and headed for the buss stop. "Happy Birthday."

End Flashback.

Kate was alone now, that's mostly how she wanted it to be. As she sat down she pulled an envelope out of her pocket, she always had it with her, and always had but since the day she left home she hadn't opened it up, except once a year on this day. Quietly sighing she traced her fingers over the envelope and pulled out three pictures. One of them was of her, Jenny, their brothers and their parents. The next was of her mom, and the third was of her and Jenny a few years after their mom had passed. None of the pictures were professionally taken, but all from home, or by a friend, and in each one of them they looked truly happy.

"Hey, Kate." Jack said sitting down beside her.

"Hey…" She answered not moving her eyes away from the ocean.

"Why do you always come over here? You should stay with the group."

"I'm not that far, besides I'm thinking."

"Maybe you should stop thinking for once and just try to be happy."

"Can't, especially not today."

"Why not?" Kate sighed, finally breaking contact with the ocean so she could look at him.

"It's the 16th." She told Jack as though it explained everything.

"Okay, come on lets go." Jack said standing up.

"Where?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, anywhere. You told me you liked walking so we'll walk." Kate stood up and followed Jack into the jungle.

10 minutes later, neither had said a word, they walked in silence.

"You confuse me Kate," Jack began, as he sat down leaning against a tree. "You can smile, and laugh, but you still look so hurt. You said you couldn't just be happy because it's the 16th…"

Kate sighed as she sat down on the ground beside him, handing him the envelope with the pictures in it.

"My mom died, three years ago today. It was Jenny's 4th birthday."

"I'm sorry Kate."

"Yeah, me to."

"Jenny's the little sister you mentioned last week?" Kate nodded.

"I miss her a lot, mom too. My life changed that night, defiantly not for the better. And I can't help but think about mom and Jenny here, especially Jenny. I used to take her to the beach a lot, just the two of us. When I hear Charlie playing the guitar and the fire burning I feel like I'm right back at Jenny's 4th birthday."

"Can I ask what happened, to your mom, and Jenny."

"My mom had forgotten to bring marshmallows to the beach with us. She went out to get some while dad and I stayed with Jenny. Then my dad got a phone call from the hospital, he left while I stayed with Jenny, he didn't want to ruin her birthday. So Jenny and I stayed, she had such a great time, another group of people played music down the beach, we laughed so much I don't think I ever had a better night. But it was getting late and Jenny was tired, so we packed up to go. My dad had told me to take her straight home, but I didn't…"

Flashback.

Kate rushed through the hospital doors, with Jenny sleeping on one shoulder and their beach bag on the other.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Maria Richardson is please?" She asked the woman at the front desk.

"She's in the intensive care unite, family only." The nurse told me.

"That's alright, I'm her daughter." Kate told her.

"Room 273, second floor."

"Thank you." Kate told her shifting Jenny two her other hip then taking off down the hall. Her heart stopped when she saw him. Her dad was strolling down the hall in a rush, pushing everything out of site.

"Dad, what happened." She asked.

"I thought I told you to take Jenny straight home." He half screamed at her.

"I'm sorry I wanted to see mom…" Kyle stopped talking then pushed Kate, to continue down the hall. "Dad…" She called after him, just as he was stepping onto the elevator. Kate frowned and walked over to the doctor.

"What happened?" She asked swallowing the fear that was growing in her throat.

"I'm sorry, but we've lost her." He told Kate sympathetically patting her on the shoulder as he started to walk away.

"Wait, c-can I say good bye to her? Please."

"Alright, we haven't moved her from the room yet, so go on in."

"Thanks." Kate shakily opened the door to her mom's hospital room. Her heart stopped when she saw her. Everything was silent, except the sound of Kate's shoes tapping on the floor with each step she took. Kate tightened her grip on Jenny.

"I don't know what we're going to do without you mom." Kate cried in a whisper, as she reached up to brush the tears of her face. "I miss you already, and I love you. I probably shouldn't have come, but I had to say goodbye" Kate bent over, planting a kiss among her cold forehead, letting her tears fall warm upon her mothers face. "I love you mom. So does Jenny, I no she doesn't understand anything at her age, but she understands how much you love her, and how she loves you." Kate turned, looking back at her for one last time before leaving her old life behind.

End Flashback.

Kate sobbed; pulling her knees to her chest she buried her face as if embarrassed by her actions.

"Hey, its okay." Jack told her, putting his arm around her shoulder in comfort.

"I never cried." She told him in between sobs.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I never cried, not when I told Jenny what happened, not at her funeral, never except that one night at the hospital, I never cried. I had to be strong, I can't take it anymore."

"That's okay you can cry now." Jack told her tightening his grip on he shoulder.

Can't I cry

And just be held

Don't ask me what is wrong

I do not no the answer

I have yet to weep out the scars

From the life I've been running from

My wounds have yet to heal

I'm not sure ill ever be unbroken

No matter how hard I try

To heal the wounds

I received so long ago

I want to be held

Cant I cry?

Kate's heart stopped. Slowly she softened her cries and looked up at Jack, who was still holding onto her.

"I'm sorry I broke down." She told him breaking the silence.

"It's ok, everyone does at one point, especially if emotions have been building up for such a long time." Her told her, removing his arm from around her shoulder.

"Thank you, and can we not tell anyone about Kate's brief time of weakness?"

"You're secret is safe with me, and you're welcome." Kate smiled up at him meekly, then followed Jack's gaze to the stars.

"Kate! Jack!" Someone yelled. Kate's eyes peaked open at the sound of her name. The sun was seeping through the shadows of the trees, and she felt something warm next to her. Quickly she looked over to see Jack, sleeping. Kate sat up in a swift motion.

"Jack." She whispered nudging him and he mumbled something that sounded like "five more minutes. "Come on wake up." She poked him more "Jack." She said a little louder, this time hitting him across the chest.

"What?" He said sitting up quickly.

"Man, you are tough to wake up."

"Yeah, well what can you do?" Kate shrugged.

"Come on they are looking for us." She told him, standing up off the ground, as they heard their names being called in the distance. Jack stood up brushing the dirt off him.

"Come on." Kate started to walk, Jack followed. Suddenly she stopped causing him to bump into her.

"Why'd you…oh my gosh…" Jack's voice trailed as he glanced down at Kate, who glanced up at him, unable to pick her jaw up from the ground.

"H-how long do you think she's been here?" Kate asked him as Jack went around to get a closer look.

"I don't know, but it looks like she was trying to hurt herself or something, probably been wandering around the jungle with nothing to eat, thinking she was the only one alive. Probably thought there was know reason to keep living." Kate nodded.

"It looks like she's been living her for a while, she must've found some luggage somewhere." Kate pointed to all the stuff that was around.

"She's still breathing, lets get her back to camp, can you get her stuff?" Kate nodded picking up the luggage from the area. Jack tore off his sleeve and wrapped it around her leg to stop the bleeding, before picking her up.

"Kate, Jack?" The person who had been looking for them yelled.

"Over here!" Jack yelled, "How do we get back to camp?"

"I'll show you." Michael told them coming into view. "Man, who's that?"

"We don't know, we just found her." Kate told him following him.

"She's really tiny."

"Yeah I know, that's why we need to get her back to camp soon, it looks like she hasn't eaten anything since the crash…her body wont be able to heal itself quickly enough.

"Well then it's a good thing we're here." Michael told them.

"Michael can you get some water, and Kate get some fruit." They nodded and headed off to get the stuff Jack had demanded.

The girl stirred, her eyes opening to reveal a brilliant sapphire color.

"Hey, Jack, she's awake." Kate called to him from where she was sitting. Jack sprung up from where he was by Charlie, and walked over. After giving her some fruit and water, she started to regain color in her face.

"Were you guys in the plane crash?" She asked them, they nodded. "I thought I was the only survivor. Are there any others?"

"There is 48, including us, and now you." Jack spoke up.

"Wow, I'm Carly. Who are you guys?" She asked them sitting up.

"I'm Kate, that's Jack, we'll introduce you to everyone else later."

"When's the last time you ate?" Jack asked in a serious tone

"A few minutes ago." Carly grinned. "Um, but before that…two days after we crashed I found some fruit, but then I couldn't find it again."

"Okay, in an hour or so, I want you to eat something more, your body is low on nutrients. Right now I need to take another look at your leg." Carly nodded as Jack removed the bandage that was wrapped around her leg. "Can you hand me the thread?"

"You're stitching me?" Carly asked. "Ew." Jack smiled.

"I have to, the cut is to deep to heal its self properly." He told her, taking the thread from Kate. "Hey Kate, can you go ask Locke to make Carly some crutches? She'll need them for a few days."

"Sure." Kate crawled out of the tent, and walked over to Locke.

"Will this do?" Locke asked, handing Kate some crutches he had carved out of wood.

"Yes, thanks Locke. You no I am glad you were on the plane when we crashed, we couldn't survive without you." Locke grinned.

"You just make sure that girl uses them." Kate half smiled as she turned back for the doctors hut.

"Okay here you are, two crutches made just for you." Kate grinned handing them to the blonde girl.

"Thanks. Can you help me up?" Kate nodded grabbing hold of her arm to help pull her off the ground. "Thank you!" Carly told her, putting the crutches under her arms and hopping out of the tent. "Wow you guys have like an entire civilization going on here!" Carly grinned looking around.

"Yup, so where would you like to sleep? Beach or Hammock?"

Everyone sat around the campfire, eating supper that consisted of boar, fruit, and water. They spent the night introducing themselves to Carly, and getting to know her.

"So how old are you?" Walt asked from across the fire. Carly looked, wrinkling her nose as she tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"15…I think so anyways, I could still be 14. I kind of lost track of how long we've been here…"

"It's the 17th." Someone pitched in.

"Okay, then I am defiantly 15."

"So, uh, were you like all alone on the flight?" Hurley asked, grabbing an apple.

"Um, I was with my older brother...Spence…I haven't seen him hear though…do you guys know him?"

"Sorry Carly, I can't say we do…How old is he?"

"Um…26, big age difference I know." Everyone became silent, unsure of what to say next. "Hey, you're Charlie from Drive Shaft right?" Carly asked after looking around the circle. A smile spread across Charlie's face as hopped up and shouted.

"Yes! Finally! Someone who knows music!" Then started to blush and sat back down. " Yes that's me." He told her, she grinned.

"Hey, I new who you were." Locke chimed in.

"Yeah me to…well I didn't know it was you, but you told me…and I knew your music." Kate told him. (That was her wasn't it? Lol)

"Yeah well, you know, know one really seemed to care." He said quietly.

"Dude you're in a band?" Hurley asked.

"Yeah, Drive Shaft…"

"Oh, uh that's cool." He replied. Carly stood up, walking around the fire to get to the apples, running into Sawyer on the way there. Carly froze,

"Spence?" She said quietly.

"Carly?" Sawyers jaw half dropped, know one had ever seen him go speechless; he always had something to say, even though it was never pleasant. Everyone in the group stopped to stair at them. Perhaps it was because he had nothing rude to say that he was silent, or that's what some thought. Sawyer grinned, throwing his arms around the girl.

"Okay, Sawyer has a soft side." Someone mumbled.

"They said you were gone…" Carly mumbled so only he could here her.

"I see you guys found my little sis." Sawyer said to all of them. "Why didn't ya tell me?"

"She said you're name was Spence…" Kate told him.

"Well it is!" As though he had expected them to know that. Everyone blinked at Sawyer, who still had an arm around Carly.

Okay now wasn't that a nice loooooong update? Lol :P yeah it was wasn't it! D lol Okay so you guys just so you no Carly isn't going to come in between Jack or Kate, she just a way to work Sawyer, Clair Charlie and maybe Walt into the story ) She will be played by…moi and I'm beautiful (lol seriously this dude from my school thought I was a model until I told him I wasn't and he was like omg your kidding right? Lol.) So please leave me a review to let me no that my work is appreciated…please!! I love you all very much D oh and by the way I probably wont be updating for a while because my dad has to take my lap top to a work thing, and I couldn't say no because he's been out of work since I was 12 (I am 15 now) so you no? So be nice to the 15 year old kids whos about to loose her computer and give me a review :P lol


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone….okay as you may have noticed the title and summary for this story has changed a bit…that's because I've decided to change the way I'm doing it, I thought of a story line, but I need a bunch of things to happen before I can get write the story…so this story is going to be a series of events that will eventually end, and then I will get to my story! Yay! Lol okay so…here is the next chapter:

Chapter 4:

Kate groaned, banging head on her arms. She was bored. In all her life Kate

couldn't remember being bored once. Everyone else was board to, except maybe

Shannon, Carly and Charlie. Shannon had her nail polish and magazines, Charlie had his

guitar, and Carly hung out with Shannon's magazines and Charlie's guitar.

"I'm going mad." She said to Jack, before he could even tell her he was there. "I

need something to do!"

"We all do." Kate half grinned as she stood up.

"I'm going to go for a walk." She announced. "Want to come?"

"Sure, why not."

Kate and Jack walked out of the jungle, and into a field.

"Man this place has everything! Polar bears, mountains fields, and now we find

horses!" Jack stated the obvious. Kate grinned.

"Come on I've got an idea!" She told him, excited for once.

"What were are you going?"

"We've got to get back to the beach. Don't forget how to get here."

Kate scurried across the beach, looking for the things she needed. Know one had

ever seen her move so fast, or seen the look of excitement in her eyes. Quickly she picked

rope, and began to search through the wreckage for some small metal bars, and small

tubes. After putting those in her duffle bag she went over to Hurley.

"Hey, can I borrow a belt?" She asked him.

"Um, okay?" He replied, not even bothering to ask why as he handed her one

from his suitcase.

Kate and Jack were sitting at the edge of the field,

"Okay so why exactly are doing this?" Jack asked as they tired bamboo stick in

between tries, making a pen. Kate sat down, letting Jack finish tying the last one.

"Did I ever tell you I love horses?" She asked.

"No you didn't…"

"Well I do, and since we are all bored, we can use them as entrainment." Jack

looked at her, as though she were insane, finally catching onto what she was up to. Kate

held up the two bridles she had made out of rope and the metal bars.

"There's no way I'm getting on a wild horse."

"You don't have to…come on. Okay pick a horse, which one do you want?"

"Kate, you're insane you know that?"

"Yes, now pick one."

"Um, how about that one." He said pointing to a brown one with a white stripe

down its face.

"Okay, that one it is! I'm going to need your help, we need to chase it into the pen

we made, as soon as it runs in, we have to tie gate closed. Go around so it will go where

we want." Kate and Jack moved, walking slowly careful not to spook the horse. When

they were ready they quickened their movement, spooking the horse. It bucked, running

off. They chased it directing it in the direction of the pen, and blocking it from going

where they didn't want it. The horse ran, trapping its self in the pen, Kate and Jack

quickly moved tying the gate shut.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"We let it calm down, it's still spooked." Kate told him sitting down on the grass.

When it had calmed down Kate stood up walking over to it, she let it get used to being

used to being near people. Soon she reached up, petting it, and letting him sniff her so she

could put of the bridle. After it was used to her Kate lifted up its lip and put pressure on

his gum, causing him to open his mouth.

"Can you hand be the bridle?" She asked. Jack nodded putting it in her free hand.

Kate slipped the bit into the horse's mouth, and the bridle over its nose. Then she tied a

rope to it. She gripped onto it, motioning for Jack to open the gate. Jack opened it and

Kate led the horse back into the field. Kate ran around in circle, pulling on the rope to get

him to turn the way she wanted. She taught him to stop by stopping in her tracks, when

the horse would feel the tug on the rope, it would stop since I t was uncomfortable. Now

it knew how to turn left, right, and stop by tugging on the reigns. Kate led it back to the

pen, picking up a blanket she had been using.

"Can you hold onto him?"

"Sure."

"Oh and stand as far away as you can." Kate walked to the horse's side, putting

the blanket over its back. It spooked once again, only this time it didn't buck it ran,

"Stop it!"

"I'm trying!"

"Pull back harder." Finally the horse came to a stop.

"What did you do?"

"Put a blanket on its back, he has to get used to the smell of people. Most people

think that the weight will spook the horse, but it's really the smell of something they

can't see." Jack nodded. "Why don't you try to get him to do the commands with the

blanket on his back. I'll get another horse into the pen."

By now Kate had taught her horse how to respond to the commands. Jack was

running with her horse with the blanket on her back. Kate smiled and patted Jack's horse

on the neck. Pulling out Hurley's belt, which she had turned into stirrups with rope, she

latched it around the horses back. Okay, be quick, one swift movement, she thought to

herself. Kate grabbed hold of the reigns; putting her foot in the stirrup she hoisted her self

on its back. It started bucking, she held on for dear life. After being trust back and forth

quit a few times, Kate loosened her grip, unable to hold on any longer. Kate went flying

through the air, landing in the grass quit a few feet away. Jack stopped and ran over when

he heard her scream; he had looked up just in time to see what had happened.

"Kate, are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down beside her. She let out a groan

and reached up to her head. Stiffly she sat up,

"Your arm is bleeding. Wait here." Jack stood up, quickly he ran over to the pen

they had built, grabbing some bandages and peroxide (is that the right word? lol) Jack

rolled up her sleeve, after cleaning up the cut he put bandages around her arm.

"So Doc. Am I going to live?" She asked.

"Well, I can't be sure…how's your head?"

"It will be fine…"

Kate and Jack began their daily walk up to the field. By now they had began to

bring food with them, and people were starting to wonder where they went off to. Luckily

for them things were almost ready, and they were planning to show everyone right after

lunch.

"Okay, last one is done!" Kate grinned putting the last bridle on the last horse.

"Hey catch." Jack said, tossing her an apple.

"It's about 12:00 now," She told him looking at the sundial they had built to help

keep track of the time. "We should start heading back."

"How about we ride there, its such a long walk."

"Okay sure, but lets walk for the first while, we haven't had lunch yet."

"Sound's good…" Jack stopped in mid sentence. "What are you doing?"

"I thought it was obvious."

"Well it is…but why?"

"We can't ride very well when we have duffle bags over our shoulders. So can

you give me a hand?"

"Okay, good point." Jack half smiled, as he tied one end of the rope to one of the

duffle bags, then he and Kate draped it over the horses back. (Think camels lol) "We'll

have to make one for you when we get back to the beach, I have a feeling you might be

needing your doctors bag today." She grinned.

"oh goodie." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Here," She handed him some cooked boar meat, and then took some for herself.

As they ate lunch they started to lead the horses back to the beach.

"Do you think Michael will be okay with Walt riding?"

"I already talked to him, he said its fine as long as we give him a smaller, gentle

horse."

"How about that tan one, with the brown down its face?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Have you named your horse yet?"

"Um, nope, I was thinking of letting someone else do it."

"Name him Bailey, I had a horse named Bailey when I was a kid. He died while I

was riding him, good times." Jack chuckled.

"Okay Bailey it is, I hope he doesn't die while I'm riding him. Must've been

scary."

"Oh it was, I couldn't get on a horse for about a month after that, I swear I

thought it was my fault that he just toppled to the ground. Then my parents bought me

Saturn, and I started riding again."

"So have you named yours?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking Scarlet. For some reason I have always wanted a

black horse named Scarlet. Are you ready to ride?"

"Yup!" Jack grabbed hold of Bailey's main, and pulled himself on top. Kate did

the same thing, kicking Scarlet she was off with Jack and Bailey at her side.

"You know, I kind of like it here. It's peaceful." Kate thought out loud, as she

breathed in the fresh air.

"I know what you mean, its pretty amazing."

Flashback:

"Katie? Cant we go horseback riding?" Asked Jenny. She loved horses, and

always had, or for as long as she could remember anyways. Kate had told her of a brief

phase where she had been terrified of them. Every time she thought about that she found

it mystifying.

"Sure we can, as soon as we finish cleaning the stables."

"But its gross."

"I know, but it would be even worse if we never did it."

"Fine, you win." Jenny threw her hands up in surrender. Kate smiled at her sister

as they got back to work.

"Jenny do up your helmet before you get on." Jenny nodded buckling it from the

crate she was standing on.

"Oh Applejacks where are you?" She asked in a singsong voice.

"He's right here!" Kate answered leading Applejacks to the crate Jenny was

standing on. Jenny lent forward so she could get on.

"Whoa." The six-year old said when her horse began to move. Kate grabbed hold

of Saturn and opened the door to the stables.

"Come on Jenny!"

"I'm coming" Jenny kicked Apple Jacks and trotted outside. After closing up the

stables Kate hopped on Saturn.

"Kate, Jenny, could you come here for a second please?" The girls looked up at

the sound of their names. It was Kyle, with another one of his dates. He always played

loving father when a women he wanted to impress was around.

"Be nice to her, we don't want Daddy mad at us later" Kate told Jenny.

"Daddy's always mad know matter what." Jenny pouted.

"I know, it's hard to explain why. Please be nice to her."

"Okay fine." The girls trotted over. Kate hopped off Saturn then lifted Jenny off

Applejacks to the ground.

"Girls, this is Marla, Marla these are my daughters Kate and Jenny."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Kate reluctantly held out her hand to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Marla said buying all the masks they had

put on. "Well aren't you just the cutest." She cooed in Jenny's face. Jenny looked up at

her like she was a crazy women, then remember what Kate had said and plastered a smile

on her face.

"Hi." She said with a wave.

"Well we better let you girls get back to your riding." Kyle interrupted, putting an

arm around Marla's waist.

"We'll see you girls later." Marla put in.

"Kate I can't get back on."

"Here sweetie, I'll help you." Kyle told her. Jenny jumped back.

"Its, its okay Katie can help me. Marla is waiting for you." She stuttered.

"Okay honey." Kyle planted a kiss on Jenny's cheek. After Kyle turned away,

Jenny wrinkled her nose, brushing where he had touched her.

"Okay Jenny, up you go." Kate lifted Jenny up on Applejacks, then hoped on

Saturn. The girls began to ride, through the fields of the farm. Smiling and laughing as

the horses trotted along.

End Flashback.

"Okay, I know that look, what did you and Jenny do this time?" Kate smiled;

know one else had ever been able to learn what she was thinking so fast.

"I was just thinking about when Jenny and I used to go horseback riding, we had a

lot of fun."

"Sounds like it. Can we move a bit faster?"

"Sure." Kate kicked Scarlet, and started to canter.

Up Next:

Claire's baby is on the way, Jack has never delivered, and Kate has a few secrets up her sleeves (um different secrets that don't have to do with her, past lol)

Okay so that's chapter 4…grins To my reviewers:

Jess: Hey jess! You're 14! I know isn't it so weird how there are KNOW teenagers on the island…or kids other than Walt (I'm fixing that with a surprise…something know one will expect…MUAHAHAHAHA lol) Okay so Jess since you are 14…would you like to become Cary's friend in the story? That would be cool :P just tell me: Your Age, Gender, hobbies, talents…things your bad at lol…how you look…and other things you think is important…lol ok yeah so if you want to just let me know and stuff…:D

Cat1: Thanks Cat! I'm glad you are you are enjoying it…ok I'm really truly sorry about the spelling…I have a confession…I am trying VERY hard to get the no/know here/here etc right…but its really difficult to me as I couldn't read or write till I was eleven (sad I know oh and I'm 15 now…) and I have ADHD so that makes these things even harder…but I promise from now one I will try harder….I'm glad you like it D

LOST: Thanks I'm glad you liked it! Yeah im trying to work on characterization…it's difficult lol. I am also glad you love my drive shaft quotes :P And the quote from Sawyer D

Did I get everyone?! **Checks** YAY im not as stupid as everyone thinks I am! Yay! Now be my new best friend and give me a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello hello!! Next chapter for all you beautiful people! woohooo

Chapter 5:

Ever since Kate and Jack had brought the group up to the horse's life and become

a lot easier. They could make trips from the fresh water and back to the beach in less

time, run from predators much quicker, and they now had something to do. While

everyone was still searching for things they had things to do in the meantime which made

the days go by a lot faster. They had found cows a few miles north of the horses, so they

now had milk, and beef. But things where still hard, they constantly had to go out

hunting, and were always at risk from the creature. Claire's due date was getting closer

and closer, which had everyone a little bit jumpy.

"Claire when exactly is your due date?" Jack asked kneeling down beside her.

"um, the second of November"

"It's already November 1st, I don't think well we off here in time, there's a good

chance I'll have to deliver the baby, you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to talk to you about that…"

"Okay what's up?"

"Well I don't really want everyone to be here when my baby is born…"

"Well, actually we thought of that, so there's a spot a bit up the beach you can

go."

"Really? You guys did that?"

"Yeah…Michael was concerned about Walt seeing a baby being born at such a

such age."

"Okay, yeah, that makes sense."

"We should head up as soon as we can, we won't able to get there after you go

into labour."

Jack and Claire had been in the hut for two days now, and they were sure it was

going to be any day now. Claire panted, waving her journal as a fan.

"Hey Jack, can I talk to you for a second?" Kate asked poking her head in the

tent.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back." He said to Claire, she nodded. "Hey what's up?"

He asked after stepping outside.

"Um, Walt he someone cut his arm open, really deep, they are trying to get it to

stop bleeding to we need your help.

"Okay, uh, can you stay with Claire?" Kate nodded "Call me if anything

happens."

"Okay I will, know go!" Kate started to push him away.

"I'm going." He said before turning and walking away. Kate walked into the hut,

smiling at Claire.

"Hey where's Jack?"

"Um, he had to go do something, he'll be right back."

"Oh okay."

"What could be taking Jack so long, it's been a really long time." Claire wondered

out loud.

"I don't know…"

"What happened anyways?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but Walt somehow hurt his arm…"

"Oh, I see, I hope he's alright."

"Yeah, me to." Claire suddenly, half sat up, grabbing onto her stomach.

"Oh my gosh…" she trailed taking a deep breath. Kate's head snapped up,

"You okay?" Claire grabbed onto Kate's hand, squeezing it as she closed her

eyes. Kate looked at Claire, preparing herself for what she knew was about to happen.

"I'm okay now." Claire breathed, letting go of Kate's hand and rubbed her

stomach, it was time.

"I'll call Jack." Claire nodded, as Kate went outside "JACK!" She yelled at the

top of her lungs a few times. Jack looked up, noticing his signal, but it would take a while

for him to get here. Claire started to groan again, Kate hurried back inside

"Take big deep breaths." She told her kneeling down by her. Kate held onto

Claire's hand, using her free one to poor some water on a wet cloth. Claire let out a

groan; it was getting to the hardest part of the contraction. "Fast short breaths" Kate

instructed, putting the damp clothe on her face.

"Where's Jack?" Claire asked between breaths.

"He'll be here soon."

"Can you go look where he is?" She breathed as the contraction ended.

"Yeah, sure. Call if you have another contraction." Claire nodded through the

drops of sweat. Kate walked out of the tent, bumping into Jack.

"Hey how is she?" He asked.

"Contractions are about 5 minutes apart, dilated about 4 centimetres."

"Okay good…." Jack took a deep breath.

"Jack have you ever delivered a baby before?"

"No, I haven't Kate."

"Jack, I can do it…"

"You've delivered a baby before?" He questioned.

"Yes, well mostly, it's a long story, I'll explain later…right now we need to get

back to Claire. Do you want me to do it or not?"

Kate sat down at Claire's feet, while Jack was behind her, pressing a wet clothe

on her face.

"Jack, go behind her to hold her up. Claire I'm going to need you to hold up your

legs, with your hands. It will help." They nodded following Kate's instructions. Jack got

another wet clothe before holding her up. "Okay Claire, I'm going to need you to push

now, as hard as you can." Claire nodded, pushing with all her might.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. Kate handed Claire the newborn

baby boy.

"Claire, Charlie is here. Do you want to see him?" Claire nodded as

Charlie came into the tent, a grin on his face.

"How yeah doing love?" He asked kneeling down beside her. Kate and Jack

stepped outside.

"I'm great…" He grinned holding the baby boy in her arms.

"Here, I brought you this." He said handing her a bag full of clothes and other

things she would need as a new mother now.

"Thank you Charlie." She smiled.

"So what are you going to name him?"

"You were great in there." Jack complimented.

"Thanks." Kate grinned as they walked along the beach.

"So are you going to tell me how you know how to deliver babies?"

"Well…"

Flashback:

Kate hurried into the kitchen. She had heard screaming, but from where she

wasn't sure. There as know one in the kitchen, so she hurried onto the living room. There

she found her mother, sitting on the couch, moaning in pain. Kate glanced at her mother's

large stomach; the time had come.

"Oh, Katie, I'm glad you're here, can you go get your father?"

"Dad's couldn't get home because of the snow storm…" She reminded pointed to

the window.

"Well then can you phone him at work, and phone an ambulance." Kate nodded.

This was not happening now, she knew there was know way the ambulance could get

here. But she phoned anyways, after phoning her father anyways. She told the people on

the other side of the line her address,

"Okay umm…"

"Kate."

"Okay, Kate, I know your young but your mom cant do this alone and we don't

know how long it will take us to get there. So we need you to stay on the line.

"Okay."

"Can you time the contractions?"

"Sure…" And so the night went on, the paramedic coaching Kate to coach her

mom, just like she had coached Claire. By the time the ambulance was there it was

almost time for the baby to come. Kate only left her mom momentarily to open the door.

"We don't have time to get her to the hospital." The paramedic explained.

"Are you the only one here?"

"Yeah, there's a lot of accidents in the city, all our other men were out working,

so I'm going to need your help."

"Okay, what to I need to do?" She asked, turning her at her mother screaming.

"Go behind her, link your arms through hers, to hold her up. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, sure." Kate did was she was told, then the paramedic told her mom what

to do.

"On the count of three I need you to push, Kate just before I say 3 push your mom

forward just a tiny bit, and don't let her go, Maria don't stop pushing, we have to stay

focussed. " Kate nodded "1, 2,3!" Just as everything was happening, Kate's dad ran into

the room. Maria held out her hand, witch her took. Soon the room was filled with the

sound of cries.

End Flashback.

"Sounds like a lot happened that night."

"Yeah I did."

"How old were you then?"

"I was 16 I think."

"We should check on Claire."

"Yeah." Silently they headed back to the small hut.

"How are you doing?" Kate asked Claire.

"I'm doing good, I think."

"What are you going to name him?"

"I was thinking Andrew, Drew for short." She told her. "So, I can't exactly walk

right now, so I'm bored so while I'm waiting to go back to camp, can I do your chart?"

"You just had a baby, and you want to do my chart?" Claire shrugged.

"I love what I love, besides he's sleeping right now. Please." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever do it." She gave in handing Claire her hands.

Okay now don't beat me guys, I know there is like no j/k in this but but but…you know…lol im sorry, but I had to have Claire give birth!!

Next up:

Sawyer has a shocking, shocking, secret. And its Carly who gets him to admit it, plus Carly makes a new friend. (I know lol not much j/k…im sorry : ( lol.

To my lovely reviewers:

Lee tea: okay im sorry im VERY sorry, I know there isn't much jack/kate but but but **lip trembles** I have to write it like this cuz I have a story line that's all Kate/Jack but all this stuff needs to happen before…lol so thanks for the review keeps reading and I'm glad you like it!

Jess: thank you thank you! Its gcool that we like the same shows!!

Smilez4eva: yay your are back! I'm glad you like it!!

Now please give me a review, I love you all…lol


End file.
